kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Isaki
Kenji Isaki (伊崎 剣司, Isaki Kenji) is the Kenpei (Military Police) Banchou. Isaki is the executioner among the Four Emperors and he commands over most other, lower Banchous of the Dark Student Council. He is a psychotic yet very level-headed fighter who is obsessed with making his custom-made sword, Canaria, 'sing' in battle by cutting, smashing and gouging his opponents to death. He is quickly disappointed by weak opponents because they can't satisfy his blade and his own hunger for power. He and Iai Banchou once attended the same swordmanship dojo under Isaki's father, who was the master at that time. Isaki later killed his own master and father as he saw that he'd surpassed him in terms of skill and power even in his teens. Hisotry Kenji was, along Touya Kiriu, the student of a great swordsmaster and practiced day and night in order to master Kiriu-Style. However, his master had refused to teach Kenji the final technique of the Kiriu School. So, Kenji kills his master in front of his classmate Touya to prove his superior strength. The Dark Student Council Arc Kenji and the other Dark Student Council went out to destroy the other banchou who know about the 23 District Project for the Damocles Project and he beaten Ryougen Homuraya. Later he went to the outskirt of Toyko with Shiori Kamitsu and when the Wolf Fang start attacking Kamitsu he came in and defeat them. Kenpei look at Kiriu and realize who he is and Kiriu yelled at him knowing it was him who beat Ryougen but Kenpei smile and try to attack Shiga but Shiga block his attack away and summon all his strength to kill Kenpei for what he did. Kamitsu decided to left because she got other business and left Kenpei to fight them. Shiga wanted to kill Kenpei for what he did but Kiriu stop him because he wanted to fight him for a long time but Shiga told him to shut up. Kiriu try to draw his sword but Shiga stop it with one hand and told him that Kenpei kill his allies who he is his prey but Kenpei start attacking them both but they were dodeging his attack. Shiga try to block his attack but he was sent falling down a cliff! Kenpei start atttacking Kiriu. They both attack at the same time but they were equals but Kenpei toss Kiriu sword away and was about to stab but if Kiriu dodge in time and got Kenpei swords. When Kenpei try to get Kiriu sword Shiga apeared again to stop him. Shiga grab him to let Kiriu to kill him but Kenpei used mind games to stop Kiriu and use his sword to cut Shiga. Kenpei went to Kiriu and defeat him and sent him falling to a cliff. Banchou Stats * Strength: 9/10 * Stamina: 8/10 * Spirit: 14/10 * Intelligence: 10/10 * Agility: 13/10 * Technique: 14/10 Attacks He fights using his custom sword Canaria ( , Kanaria), a sword designed to not only cut but also to smash, gouge, piece and saw a persons body. When he gets serious he uses his secret sword. * Kiriu Style-Scabbardless Technique, First Method: Tsuibami (桐雨流無鞘術一式「堕嘴」, Kiriu-ryū Musō Jutsu Isshiki "Tsuibami"): Kenpei Banchou thrusts his blade Canaria towards the enemy, impaling them. Even when blocked, this attack has enough force to throw opponents meters away. * Kiriu Style-Scabbardless Technique, Second Method: Habataki (桐雨流無鞘術二式「飛翔」, Kiriu-ryū Musō Jutsu Nishiki "Habataki"): A series of front-facing slashes from several different angles. * Kiriu Style-Scabbardless Technique, Third Method: Kirimomi (桐雨流無鞘術三式「咬龍」, Kiriu-ryū Musō Jutsu Sanshiki "Kirimomi"): While falling, Kenpei Banchou rotates his body, slashing downward in a spiral motion. This attack can serve as both defense and offense. * Kiriu Style-Scabbardless Technique, Fourth Method: Saezuri (桐雨流無鞘術四式「死叫鳴」, Kiriu-ryū Musō Jutsu Yonshiki "Saezuri"): After having used the cutting, smashing and gouging abilities of Canaria, Isaki Kenshi pierces his opponent in the chest with this attack, usually killing them. * Kiriu Style-Scabbardless Technique, Hidden First Method: Senju Kannon (桐雨流無鞘術裏一式「千手観音」, Kiriu-ryū Musō Jutsu Ura Isshiki "Senju Kannon"): While standing still, Kenpei Banchou thrusts his blade a countless number of times in an instant in all directions. A piercing thrust that can stop any attackers dead in they tracks. * Kiriu Style-Scabbardless Technique, Hidden Sixth Method: Fugutaiten (桐雨流無鞘術裏六式「不倶戴天」, Kiriu-ryū Musō Jutsu Ura Rokushiki "Fugutaiten"): Kenpei Banchou brings out his secret sword, his true master weapon - an extremely flexible and long blade that is wrapped around his arm like a belt. It is very thin and extremely sharp. Thanks to its lightness and length it can even cut skyscrapers apart. Tsui Bami.jpg|Tsui Bami Habataki.jpg|Habataki Saezuri.jpg|Saezuri Trivia *Kenpei Banchou is based on Keiitsu Ono's (15) submitted design. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Dark Student Council